


【JPSS】没有如果<番外/殊途难归02>

by Flylinglok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top Sirius Black
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylinglok/pseuds/Flylinglok
Summary: 被Lof 又屏又解又屏…… 好烦啊先放到这个备个份





	【JPSS】没有如果

**Author's Note:**

> 被Lof 又屏又解又屏…… 好烦啊先放到这个备个份

天狼星其实已经很睏了，但他实在捨不得闭上眼睛。  
他的雷古，躲了他四个月的小雷古正在躺在他的怀里啊…… 天狼星收紧双臂，感受着此刻的宁静与幸福。毕竟，他们明天就要回家了，他也马上要跟卡特里娜·埃弗里订婚。  
看着雷古勒斯紧闭的眼睛、那又长又翘而且还湿润着的睫毛，还在一张小脸上的泪痕，只觉心如刀割。  
雷古勒斯是哭着入睡的…… 当他靠着自己的胸膛、闻着自己的味道时，一颗又一颗泪珠顺着他脸庞的弧度落下。  
嘴唇嚐到那一点的咸味，天狼星才发现自己已情不自禁地吻上雷古勒斯的眼睛。温热的液体溢进天狼星的双唇，天狼星终于也忍不住了。他不管自己脸上的温热，轻轻吻上雷古勒斯的嘴唇。  
雷古…… 别哭了。也许现实中的哥哥不能属于你，但至少，哥哥会在你的梦里，永远的陪着你，永远的爱你……  
沉溺在无望之中的天狼星并没留意到，当他吻上雷古勒斯时，弟弟嘴唇微微的颤抖。

天狼星本来以为父母会把他禁锢在家里，没想到他们什么也没干。就算他故作离开古灵某街12号，他们也没阻止。  
也对。天狼星苦笑。他们用雷古勒斯未来的幸福来威胁他，他又怎么敢离开？看着镜子中穿着礼袍的自己，天狼星不禁想起葛来分多们对他不屑的笑话。  
天狼星·布莱克，常将对家族的不满挂在嘴边，一直摆出一副要与家族抗争到底的样子。而在他十六岁的时候，他还是成了家族的棋子，为了布莱克家的地位，跟一个他不爱的女孩订婚。  
更可笑的是，这只狮子没尝试反抗，反而服从父母的安排，什至没露出一点不愿意的感觉。可是，别人又怎会明白他心中的苦楚？  
兄弟相恋，本就不可能有结果。就算他天狼星·布莱克能不顾世人目光，他也不能不管雷古勒斯的将来。即使他的肩膀多么的坚强、即使他的臂弯多么的有力，他也没可能为雷古勒斯挡下所有风雨。更何况，明明他才是布莱克家的长子，却是要由雷古勒斯背负起家族的未来。那么，由他来娶那个女生，让雷古勒斯有一个自己选择伴侣的机会，也算是他的一点补偿。  
虽然，只要一想到雷古勒斯将来会爱上一个女人，跟她组织家庭、结婚生子，延续布莱克家的血脉，就已经让天狼星心痛得无法呼吸。  
“天狼星，时间到了。” 沃布尔加虽然一脸冷漠，但眼里却映着喜悦。也对，经过这个晚上，布莱克家就能替她“伟大的主人”笼络到又一个纯血贵族，她多年来成为黑魔王心腹的梦想马上就能实现。  
三年前那个早就该死的阿布拉克萨斯终于死了，马份家族落在那十九岁的小子鲁休思·马份手上。沃布尔加本来以为马份家终于要失宠，没想过仁慈的主人竟念在阿布拉克萨斯为救他而死，对鲁休思仍宠信有加。  
幸好，那小子能力不及老马份，最近更是失了宠。若不是他背后庞大的产业跟势力，她沃布尔加早就取他而代之了。而现在，他们布莱克家再加上埃弗里家，还怕输给马份家吗？  
天狼星跟着他兴奋的母亲，缓缓离开房间，只见宾客已陆续到来。雷古勒斯穿着一套墨绿色的礼袍，将一张小脸衬得更加惨白，看着天狼星的眼里包含着一丝哀求。  
天狼星强迫自己移开视线，望向他那只在霍格华兹见过几面的未婚妻。她是个史莱哲林四年级生，脸上的稚嫩还未褪去。见到英俊的天狼星，卡特里娜看起来却没半点喜悦。也许她也是不愿意接受这段婚姻的，但十六岁的天狼星也无法反抗，何况是十四岁的她？  
如果她真的也不想嫁给他，他可以在这场可笑的订婚宴之后跟卡特里娜谈谈，当一对假夫妻。反正，他早就有终生不娶的觉悟了。只要卡特里娜愿意跟他进行一场虚假的婚姻，以后无论她怎么玩，他都能够忍受。  
只是，天狼星忘记了史莱哲林的一个特质——为求目的不择手段。他的母亲等了这个你佛地魔立功的机会太久了，她不会容许任何变数。  
当天狼星喝下沃布尔加递给他的香槟，感觉到呼吸困难时，他只来得及在心里骂一句“操，迷情剂！” 便昏过去了。

天狼星醒来的时候，正好见到他的未婚妻坐在床尾。只是，这个卡特里娜本来及腰的长发现在只到脖子，而且发尾是深褐色的，不是他记忆中的金色。  
“雷古……” 那是雷古勒斯的发色、那是雷古勒斯的眼睛！天狼星只用了几秒就明白了——那是喝了变身水的雷古勒斯！理智让天狼星意识到有什么不对劲，但此时的他看着几乎已完全恢复原貌的雷古勒斯，只想狠狠地吻上他，将他压在身下，好好的疼爱一番。  
看！他的雷古勒斯的头发是多么的有光泽，那双美丽的眼睛是多么的水亮，那形状优美的嘴唇是多么的粉嫩……  
“哥哥……”  
他的雷古勒斯怎么能把简单的两个音节发得如此动听？说话时还能看到洁白贝齿间的小舌，那舌头像是在搔着天狼星的心，让躺在床上的天狼星不顾一切地把雷古勒斯拥进怀力，用力地咬着雷古勒斯的嘴唇，反身将他压在床上。  
感受到雷古勒斯环着自己脖子的双手，还有那唇齿间温热小舌的回应，天狼星从喉咙深处低吼一声，将手伸进了雷古勒斯的裙底，抚摸着他微凉的皮肤。  
那穴口的紧致明确的告诉天狼星他的弟弟还是个处子  
想到雷古勒斯即将全然属于他，就让天狼星硬得发痛。  
“天狼星，” 雷古勒斯双眼温润却异常坚定，“快，拥有我。”  
天狼星从不知道，自己的名字竟能被喊得如此好听。身体已完全被药剂和原始的占有慾控制，他粗暴的撕开那套不属于雷古勒斯的衣裙，在白皙的躯体上留下个个红印。

阳光照射在天狼星的眼皮上，唤醒了心满意足地入睡的他。剧烈的头痛令天狼星忍不住皱起眉头，想要坐起来喝点魔药的他这才发现——自己怀里躺着一个人。  
昨天夜里的记忆回到天狼星混沌的脑海，脸色瞬间煞白。  
梅林啊，他干了些什么！？下身还被湿润而火热包裹着，天狼星急忙向后撤，只见雷古勒斯皱起眉毛，“嘶”了一声。他迷糊地想给天狼星一个笑容，却因天狼星难看的脸色而清醒过来。  
“雷古勒斯，我们……”  
“哥哥，” 雷古勒斯看着天狼星，想起赛佛勒斯痛苦的模样，决心要为自己争取幸福。他深吸一口气，开口道：“我之前偷听到母亲让埃弗里叔叔给她带一条卡特里娜的头发，还叫父亲去买点迷情剂。”  
天狼星闻言，不禁倒吸一口凉气。虽然他早就知道沃布尔加只在乎她在佛地魔心中的地位，而奥赖恩只在乎布莱克家的地位。但亲耳听到双亲向自己下药，心里还是有点苦涩。  
“可是，为什么……” 如果迷情剂里加了卡特里娜的头发，他应该是会迷恋上卡特里娜才对，又怎会对雷古勒斯……  
“因为我把那迷情剂换掉了。”  
“你！” 天狼星怎么样也没想到，雷古勒斯也会对自己下药！  
“哥哥，既然你也爱我，那……”  
“我不爱你，雷古勒斯。” 天狼星用最冷酷的声线道：“作为哥哥，我的确爱过你。但在你向我下药那一刻起，我就……”  
“你不用说谎了！” 雷古勒斯露出他的史莱哲林式微笑，让天狼星有一种所有秘密都已曝露在阳光下的不安感，“那只是迷情剂。”  
天狼星只觉一阵天旋地转。只是迷情剂？没有头发、没有指甲碎、没有别的东西，只有迷情剂？  
迷情剂现在主要是被用作制造虚假的爱情，大部分巫师都忘了迷情剂初始的功效——让人更加迷恋自己渴望得到的人。  
“雷古勒斯，你先去洗洗吧。”天狼星机械式的道：“若是怀孕了，那就糟了。”  
雷古勒斯看着兄长那秘密被揭穿而不知所措的样子，只觉心中欣喜万分。他决定让兄长一个人冷静一下，听从天狼星的先去清洗身体，出来之后再跟他谈谈。  
当然，当他出来时，房间里已空无一人。


End file.
